narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rumble in Uzushiogakure
Sunny skies, with no possible chances of rain. Days like this are the type of days Seika looked forward to. Any opportunity that he gets to show off his well toned physique, he gladly takes it. Although his inner self utterly disagrees with such exposure, Seika's sexual desire and willingness to show off to others often keeps him from heeding Hago's argument. He also has the annoying habit of wandering around the world despite his infamous name and long overdue wanted status. However, not all nations wanted him dead, some where acting welcoming his arrival and is frequently barraged with fangirls and those whom greatly admire his strength and status. With the weather being so very wonderful in his eyes, Seika was indeed shirtless upon arriving to the Village of Whirlpools. He had his backpack on his left shoulder and a shirt on the other. "So this is Uzushiogakure? This seems to be the most technological advanced village I've been to." Seika spoke in awe upon walking through the gates of the Whirlpool Village. Glancing over to his immediate right, he laid eyes upon a beautiful red haired woman who was unmistakably of Uzumaki lineage. The sight of such beauty excited him greatly, he could already tell that he was going to enjoy his stay here. "Oooh she's absolu-" he was suddenly cut off the screams of young girls in the distance. "It's Seika!" One girl screamed. "He's so sexy!" Other moaned. Mere moments later, he was barraged by what seemed to be mountains of young women surrounding him and rubbing on his toned body. Bobu Nomi was drinking tea in the bright hot summer day when he saw Seika being barraged by girls. "Wow, what a hunk!" Bobu exclaimed. "Go Get Him, Girls!" He commanded, as he walked towards Seika. A fairly tall man in a long black cloak, and a strangely designed mask was watching curiously from atop a nearby rooftop. "That chakra... Amazing..." The man, Tentei Uzumaki, thought to himself while quietly observing Seika being mauled by the mob of women. A certain motivated youth had been doing nothing more than his daily routine. Eating, training, and sleeping when all of a sudden he sensed an incredibly large and powerful concentration of chakra enter the village. He quickly left his home and headed towards the source of the location, only to see a man being mauled by a group of fangirls. "The hell is going on here?" Kasai asked in confusion. Nisashi Uzumaki walks out of his house, having just awoken from a nap. "What is all of the fuss about?" He asks several of the people in the crowd around Seika, although they seem oblivious to his existence. Bobu sensed the presence of several more shinobi. "Yo Kasai, it seems that his testosterone was beyond the legal limit." Bobu reported to Kasai. "I'm more concerned about his chakra. His chakra is off the charts, don't you sense it? He doesn't seem malevolent but I just wanna make sure. I think we should inspect him and find out what he's all about. What do you think?" Kasai said eagerly. Tentei looked over at Bobu and Kasai. "Guess they noticed him too," he thought to himself before hopping down from the rooftop he'd previously been perched on, landing next to the two of them. Nisashi approaches Tentei. "Do you have any idea who this man is? There seems to be quite a fuss over him." Tentei looked over at Nisashi as he spoke, recognizing him from a previous encounter. "I have no idea... But he has incredible chakra..." Tentei replies quietly. While tensions were rising in the Eastern District of Uzushio, Second Uzushiokage Shenron Uzumaki, was just getting the news about the black haired man with humongous chakra reserves entering his village. Comparing him to his very own father, the Red-haired Kage, would quickly cut on the video footage of the Eastern sector to see if he would recognized the man. Stunted by not only the gathering of jonin level shinobi, but also the school of girls trailing behind him, he quickly put on his "Second Uzushiokage" haori and teleported to the eastern district. Arriving in the on the building closest to them, the Kage would quickly jump towards the closest tree, to grab their attention. "I must say, a man who grabs both the attention of males and females must be someone special, so may I ask who are you?" he said starring at the non shinobi girls, basically telling them to leave the foreigner alone. Upon seeing his Kage arrive, Tentei immediately appeared by his side, in case the strange black haired man with the massive chakra tried anything. Tentei doubted that he would, as he sensed no such intent in the man, but you can't be too careful. "Ohh thank you." Seika chuckled slightly squatting and placing his hands on his knees. "I thought that were going to kill me." He jokingly stated after regain his straight posture. "The name's Seika Uchiha." He finally replied answering the question. "By your attire I can tell that you must by the....Uhh......what are you called...." He sighed, scratched his head. "Ahh...Uzushiokage!... I think..right?" Bobu appeared beside the Uzushiokage using his speed. "This guy has lots of testosterone. Be wary that he might impregnate our forces." Bobu sneakily reported. Nisashi seems to have a tired face mixed with a bit of confusion. "Um, so what's with the crowd? You some kind of singer or something?" Nisashi Asks Seika.